Acceptance
by ComicConDetox
Summary: Jack Frost does not understand why he is here. He tries to find his purpose yet the Man in the Moon does not answer his questions. Can Jack figure it out on his own? One-shot. Aron


AN: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters

Aron

* * *

The moon shone bright in the sky lighting the trees around me. The light created strange looking shadows on the ground and if I wasn't used to it, I would be afraid. The shadows no longer scared me. Only one thing scared me: being unseen forever. I looked up at the moon, frosted staff in my hand and hood above my head.

"Why am I here?" I asked the moon. I don't know how many times I have asked that question. "What's my purpose?"

As usual, no answer. The moon never answered. _Your name is Jack Frost_ , is all he said to me. Sometimes, I felt as though the moon was mocking me. Being all big in the sky and shining on me all night while I struggled and questioned my existence. I looked back down, my white hair hitting my eyes. I blew it away and accidentally summoned the wind. I cried out in shock as I was carried off of my tree branch and towards the unknown. Holding my staff tightly, I grew used to the fast travel and smiled for the first time that night.

As I travelled, I looked down at the world below me. The trees were nothing but blotches of dark green against the ground. A few minutes later and I decided to land. "Thanks Wind," I said as usual.

I walked on the snowy ground, my pale feet feeling nothing against the cold. That was another thing that made me different. Unlike those who could be seen, I couldn't get cold. Their long, thick clothes made no sense to me when snow would fall to the ground. Why did only children see the happiness it could bring? Adults would complain and grumble in disgust when their shoes got wet with slush. I would sometimes create a thicker snow so that they would be able to walk easier.

I hiked up the mountain in silence, stopping on occasion to create slides out of ice. "Moon tell me why I'm here!" I cried again. The question always bugged me. What was the point of me? I don't know anything. No one can see me or hear me. They can literally walk through me. I try and talk to them, scream at them yet no one listens. I'm invisible. What's the point of me having this name if I can't tell it to anyone? "Please tell me something," I begged. Nothing. I spent the rest of the night curled in a pathetic ball. I buried myself in snow and wondered why others shivered when the soft pile of whiteness touched their skin.

I awoke the next day to a crying child. I climbed out of my snowy nest and saw a family hiking on the mountain. The father was carrying the child in his arms.

"It's okay," he said to the child.

"He won't stop dad," another kid said. This one was older, her face buried in a scarf and blue hat. Her green eyes shone as the sun rose above us.

"You used to cry like this too," the father said.

"I wasn't this loud!" she protested.

I walked behind the family and wondered what I could do to stop the child from crying. I ran in front of them and stood in their path. Balancing on my staff, I created a snowball and waited. It was always creepy when people walked through me and today wasn't any different. As the mother walked through, I aimed and fired. The snowball his her in the middle of her back. As the mother turned around, the little girl pointed to her father.

"It wasn't me!" she cried out.

"Kajsa we don't have time," she said. Before Kajsa could say anything, I hit the father with another snowball. The baby stopped crying and began to laugh at the snow dripping off his fathers face. I laughed when the mother grabbed snow in her hand and threw it at her husband. When frost hit their faces, each person began to laugh and throw snowballs at one another. They were having fun. I smiled and watched from the distance as the family had a snowball fight in the middle of nowhere. Their laughter echoed through the mountains and I created and I watched them travel for most of that day.

Was that my purpose? I wondered. To make people happy? Enjoy the life they have? I don't know exactly but it's a start. I leaned on my staff and watched the family for one last moment before calling for the wind. As the wind brought me to my next location, I wondered about who else I could make smile. Maybe one day, I will be laughing along with them and they will see me. Until then, I'll just have to make due with what I have.


End file.
